


Параллельная реальность

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [17]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Судьба — это иллюзия выбора, созданная человеком. Жизнь — не что иное, как прямая линия, тянущаяся от момента рождения до самой смерти. Никакого «если бы» не существует.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G — PG-13





	Параллельная реальность

Даже в самом проработанном плане случаются накладки. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно предугадать, с ними остаётся только смириться и сделать всё возможное, чтобы упростить свою участь.

В связи с возросшей активностью ближайшей звезды круглосуточный космопорт по техническим причинам закрылся до завтрашнего утра. Оператор отеля, в котором Рики заранее забронировал комнату, не смог найти его данные. Или, скорее всего, комнату уступили какому-нибудь богатому туристу, тоже застрявшему на планете, потому что тот оказался в отеле раньше. К счастью, Рики уже сдал товар заказчикам, поэтому хотя бы не нёс ответственность за кого-то ещё, кроме себя. 

— Простите, господин, космопорт недоступен для пассажиров до завтрашнего утра. Пожалуйста, освободите зал ожидания, — андроид-маскот в пёстром костюме длинноногой и длиннохвостой птицы учтиво поклонился Рики и плюшевым крылом указал на выход. Делать было нечего. Эти анроиды присутствовали в каждом космопорте. Они носили костюм маскота своего государства и выполняли функции информационного стенда, а так же следили за порядком и при необходимости оказывали пассажирам первую доврачебную помощь. Спорить с ними не имело смысла, они неукоснительно следовали своей программе, уговаривать их нарушить правила было бесполезно.

— Одну секунду. Где ближайшее круглосуточное кафе?

— Заведение быстрого питания «Чикони» в тысяче семистах метрах отсюда. После перекрёстка сверните налево…

Рики вышел на улицу. Мелкая морось постепенно перерастала в настоящий дождь. Он даже не стал доставать из кармана пачку сигарет. «Так, — повторил он про себя, — свернуть налево, потом пройти двести метров и спуститься в подземный переход». 

Топографическое чутьё выручало Рики не раз. В трущобах тому, кто не мог быстро сориентироваться на местности, приходилось плохо. Там не спросишь дорогу у прохожих, а если попытаешься, то в лучшем случае останешься без денег и всего хоть сколько-нибудь ценного, а в худшем ещё и унесёшь с собой перо в боку. Поэтому все монгрелы умели пользоваться картой, отлично запоминали дорогу и не терялись в незнакомой обстановке. Те, кто так не умел, были безнадёжны.

Рики добрался до «Чикони» минут за пятнадцать. Редкие, но крупные капли дождя, ударявшиеся в макушку и затекавшие за ворот куртки, его подгоняли. Кафе, на деле оказавшееся дешёвой забегаловкой, было битком набито людьми, а от кассы к двери тянулась огромная извилистая очередь. В такой поседеть можно, пока дождёшься свободного столика. Рики решил не топтаться в тесном маленьком помещении, в котором быстрее вся одежда и волосы пропахнут холестериновыми булками, чем выпьешь хоть стаканчик растворимого кофе. Он достал из переднего кармана джинсов смартфон и открыл приложение с картами. Ему нужно было найти что угодно, чтобы пересидеть ночь — торговый центр, кафе, бар, да хоть общественную библиотеку. На экране мигнуло лого какого-то развлекательного заведения, работавшего круглосуточно и находившегося всего в трёхстах метрах. Рики нажал на значок, чтобы увидеть информационную страничку. Реклама гласила:

«Мультиреальность — это инновационная технология, прошедшая многочисленные лабораторные исследования. В условиях многомерной виртуальной реальности вы получите возможность испытать совершенно новый опыт на основе ваших эмпирических данных, жизненного опыта, воспоминаний и фантазий. Окунитесь в другую реальность, примите участие в событиях, которые могли произойти с вами в других условиях. Ваша жизнь в ваших руках!

Сеанс виртуального путешествия абсолютно безопасен и был протестирован с соблюдением норм качества. Персональные данные клиентов конфиденциальны, обрабатываются в зашифрованном виде и уничтожаются сразу после завершения сеанса».

Рики слышал о подобном. Заведения виртуальной реальности бывали разной направленности. Людей подключали к компьютеру, имитирующему восприятие всеми органами чувств, и они участвовали в каком-нибудь сюжете — попадали в любимую киновселенную, оказывались в центре событий любой книги, путешествовали по фантастическим мирам, обретали виртуальную семью. Самому Рики ещё не доводилось пробовать настолько полные симуляции реальности. А поскольку бродить по улицам незнакомого города под дождём было в любом случае менее приятно, Рики направился в сторону здания, где располагалась «Мультиреальность».

В холле его встретила аккуратная женщина в деловом костюме.

— Добро пожаловать в «Мультиреальность». Вы у нас впервые?

Рики поздоровался и согласно кивнул в ответ.

— Тогда позвольте вам всё показать. Присядьте на диван. Я сейчас дам вам анкету, вы её заполните и отдадите регистратору, это синяя стойка слева. Вас зарегистрируют, после оплаты вы получите браслет посетителя. С ним вы можете обратиться к оператору виртуальной реальности и начать своё путешествие. Если у вас возникнут сложности, обращайтесь с вопросами ко мне. Я всегда здесь для вас.

Женщина вручила Рики голографическую панель с анкетой и отошла к следующему посетителю.

Вопросы представляли собой стандартный опросник — возраст, пол, сексуальная ориентация, семейное положение, наличие психических заболеваний, нарушений со стороны нервной системы, травмирующих событий в прошлом, политические и религиозные взгляды, желательные фантазии и табу, продолжительность сеанса. И, конечно же, пункт об отказе компании от ответственности в случае намеренно ложных ответов. «Мультиреальность» одновременно собирала информацию, чтобы в точности выполнить пожелания клиента и обезопасить его, и страховала себя от лишних проблем. Рики заполнил анкету, в поле о желаемом опыте написав только: «Что-нибудь уютное», а продолжительность выбрал самую большую из доступных. Ему просто нужно было скоротать ночь.

Дальше за него всё сделали сотрудники «Мультиреальности».

***

Шумный поток людей проносился по подземному переходу. Час пик, все спешат. Молодые торопились вовремя доехать на работу, матери отвозили детей в школу, пожилые хотели успеть в утренние часы скидок, чтобы сэкономить на продуктах, ну, а студенты прямо на ходу заучивали лекции. Самое удобное время и место для Рики. Во всеобщей толкотне, когда каждый пытается пропихнуться вперёд и пролезть без очереди, никто даже не заметит ловкую руку в кармане. 

Толстый потный мужчина в расходящемся на нём костюме, накинутом на протёртую футболку, оттолкнул Рики , чтобы первым влезть в лифт. «В самый раз, — подумал Рики, — рыбка сама прыгает в сеть». Подойдя к мужчине вплотную, Рики слегка протянул руку и двумя пальцами поддел кошелёк, торчавший из кармана. 

— Молодой человек, вы что-то потеряли в чужом кармане?

Вкрадчивый голос, достаточно тихий, чтобы его услышал только один, заставил Рики вздрогнуть. Он обернулся. Высокий ухоженный человек крепко держал его за руку, за ту самую, которая только что тянулась к кошельку. Незнакомец смерил Рики надменным взглядом, а потом насильно выволок из толпы. Его лицо показалось Рики смутно знакомым. И ведь точно, этот человек, Рауль Ам, был известным политиком и учёным-популяризатором, часто появлялся на телевидение и улыбался с обложек глянцевых журналов, в которых печатали интервью с ним. 

— Рауль? Зачем тебе этот мальчишка? — из человеческого потока с трудом выбрался ещё один человек, еле протолкнувшись между плотно сомкнутыми телами. Его Рики тоже узнал — Ясон Минк, министр чего-то там.

— Да так, всего лишь мелкий воришка. Наверное, прогуливает школу. Провожу его к дежурному полицейскому.

Заслышав о полицейском, Рики без раздумий выдернул руку из захвата и, напоследок наступив Аму на ногу, рванул вперёд. Не хватало ему снова посетить подростковый «кабинет» в участке. Вот только он успел сделать максимум пару шагов, после чего по инерции опрокинулся назад. Тот, второй, схватил его за шиворот.

— Не трать на это время, я обо всём позабочусь. А ты постарайся успеть на конференцию. Раз уж Катце всё ещё в пробке, а пешком не дойти, попробуй поймать такси.

— Постой. Ты ведь не собираешься тратить своё время на какого-то беспризорника?

— Нет, конечно. Не переживай, я тебя догоню позже.

Рауль Ам свернул к другому выходу из перехода, по пути набирая что-то на смартфоне, а Ясон Минк остался, крепко придерживая Рики за плечо. Слегка нажав над лопаткой, Минк заставил Рики повернуться к толпе спиной.

— Выход видишь? Вперёд. И чтоб больше я тебя тут не видел.

— А полиция? — спросил Рики с подозрением.

— В первый и, надеюсь, в последний раз обойдёмся без полиции.

Рики растерялся. Он рос среди полулегальных мигрантов, да ещё и в неблагополучной семье. Отец постоянно пил и поколачивал мать, а та круглыми сутками работала уборщицей на заправке, чтобы прокормить семью. Рики перепадало даже за то, что он слишком громко дышал и мешал смотреть телевизор. А отцовские собутыльники были только рады донести до родителей, что их сын допоздна гулял с ребятами постарше, курил под мостом метро или упросил кого-то купить ему энергетик. Никто никогда не делал ему одолжений и не прощал ошибок. Единственное, за что его хвалили, — это деньги. Рики воровал и отдавал улов матери, говоря, будто нашёл, заработал раздачей листовок, сделал чью-нибудь домашку за деньги, в общем, много чего. Верили ему или нет, но краденое позволяло купить лишний килограмм мяса на ужин. 

И вот его поймал с поличным человек, облечённый властью. Политик, вещавший с экранов, как будет блюсти порядок и защищать законопослушных граждан. И вместо того, чтобы сдать нарушителя правоохранителям, просто отпустил, немного пожурив. Это расходилось со всем, что Рики знал и к чему привык. Почему-то его это тронуло. Наверное, дело было в том трепете, который обычно бывает при встрече с кем-то знаменитым, или же добрый поступок достучался до сердца мальчишки, не привыкшего к хорошему обращению. Рики, словно заворожённый, бросил через плечо: «Большое спасибо» и убежал.

Остановившись пару кварталов спустя, Рики громко шлёпнул себя по лбу ладонью. Запыхавшись, он облокотился спиной о стену жилого дома. Кирпич приятно холодил спину, а в подворотне было тихо и безлюдно.

— Большое спасибо, — цыкнул он, — вот же идиот. Как, блядь, можно было такое ляпнуть?

Жгучий стыд, словно раскалённый гвоздь, вонзился в мозг, заставив Рики крепко зажмуриться и мотнуть головой в попытке вытрясти из неё воспоминания. 

Никогда ещё Рики не было так стыдно. Возможно, если бы тот политик отнёсся к нему так, как Рики привык, — с презрением, надменностью, жестокостью, — реакция была другой. Но на вежливость и снисхождение Рики не мог найти в себе никакого негативного ответа. Напротив, он не мог понять, зачем чужой человек отнёсся к нему с таким пониманием, почему не сдал воришку с потрохами в ближайшее отделение, как мог общаться так спокойно с тем, кого обычно называли отбросом. 

Рики снова тряхнул головой, а потом рефлекторно зачесал пятернёй назад упавшую на глаза чёлку. Из заднего кармана он достал мятую пачку дешёвых сигарет. На дне оставалась только наполовину скуренная последняя. Ещё бы. Далеко не всех продавцов, даже в самых занюханных ларьках, уговоришь продать сигареты подростку. Рики заколебался, но всё же закурил. Впервые за день, так что противостоять привычке уже не оставалось сил. А раз больше сигарет не осталось, нужно было срочно придумать, где пополнить запасы.

Зажав сигарету в зубах, Рики вытряхнул карманы, чтобы пересчитать скопившуюся там мелочь. Поживиться из чужого кошелька у него не вышло, поэтому и улов не впечатлял суммой.

Рики не только подворовывал. Он собирал тележки на парковках супермаркетов, — чтобы взять тележку из цепи, нужно было вставить в приёмник монетку в качестве залога. Когда тележка возвращалась на место, монетка выпадала. Злачным местом можно было считать и фонтаны, на дне которых всегда валялась пригоршня-другая. Иногда Рики и просто находил на дороге деньги мелкого номинала, которые прохожие уронили и поленились поднять. В общем, если вместо школы прогуляться по городу, можно наскрести на пачку сигарет и, если повезёт, на жестяную банку пива.

***

— Ты где шляешься целыми днями? Я кого спрашиваю? — грозный голос отца загремел ещё громче. Он в очередной раз дёрнул Рики за ухо, но, не дождавшись ответа, прикрикнул: — Дрянной мальчишка! Почему твоя мать должна краснеть перед директором? — Рики только кивнул по инерции, как болванчик, отхватив ощутимый подзатыльник. — Иди в свою комнату. И выйдешь ты оттуда только утром, в школу! Ты меня понял? Я не слышу, Рики?!

— Да, — ответил Рики. Его душила обида, а кроме того, ему всегда было сложно заставить себя отвечать, если на него давили. Но он не сомневался, что отец будет трепать его до тех пор, пока не добьётся своего. Знал ведь, как легче всего заставить Рики стыдиться и винить себя если не за непослушание, то хотя бы за недостаточную скрытность.

Рики забежал в свою комнату, подгоняемый тумаками. На глаза наворачивались слёзы, но не из-за несправедливости или отцовских затрещин, нет, эти слёзы были злыми.

Он уже давно перестал жалеть себя, с тех самых пор, как перестал быть ребёнком и ждать от судьбы справедливости. Не имело смысла постоянно спрашивать в пустоту: «Почему я?», «Почему это происходит со мной?», у мира не было другого ответа, кроме: «Так уж получилось». Только маленькие дети могут плакать безрезультатно, даже не задумываясь о том, может ли это что-то изменить. 

Жизнь научила Рики, что события, плохие или хорошие, будут случаться неизменно, независимо от человеческих желаний. Рики смирился с теми условиями, в которых ему приходилось существовать. Он знал, каков его отец, не раз ощущал на себе его тяжёлую руку, и научился с этим справляться. Терпел или убегал из дома, пытался вести себя послушно или начинал кричать в ответ, отбывал наказание или пытался заступаться за мать, ответно поднимая руку на отца, но уже не пытался объяснить себе причины такого поведения. Отец был жестоким домашним тираном и пьяницей, безо всяких «почему» и «как так вышло». 

Точно так же Рики не пытался узнать, почему мать позволяла так с собой обходиться, зачем вообще связалась с подобным человеком. Он знал, что теперь её удерживают рядом с жестоким мужем любимый ребёнок, бедность, отсутствие другого дома и сопереживающих родственников, одиночество и отчаяние, а о прошлых чувствах матери предпочитал не размышлять. Жизнь не имеет сослагательного наклонения, и попытки представить себе, что могло быть, если бы его отец, мать, даже он сам поступили иначе, не изменят настоящего.

В оконное стекло ударился камушек. Рики подошёл к окну, открыл его и перевесился через подоконник, чтобы посмотреть вниз, во двор. Территория вокруг старой, буквально осыпающейся песком многоэтажки вся была завалена мусором. В высокой бурьянной траве виднелись пустые бутылки, пакеты, клочки туалетной бумаги и даже чья-то пригоревшая кастрюля. В дальнем углу, там, где под покосившимся кирпичным ограждением стояла череда переполненных мусорных баков, толпились мальчишки.

— Рики, ты выйдешь? — крикнул Гай.

— Не могу, этот козёл Питерсон позвонил моим родакам. Батя меня отмудохал, и я теперь типа под домашним арестом. Небось, ещё караулить будет под дверью.

— Вот блин, — Гай раздосадовано поджал губы, остальные ребята тоже похмыкали, пожимая плечами. — А если в окно?

— Да не, ты чё, я с третьего этажа прыгать не буду.

— Мы тебя поймаем.

— А обратно потом как? Я чё, через парадное пойду и скажу бате — мол, здрасьте, а это я вернулся?

Гай почесал затылок, а потом сверкнул глазами, его явно настигло озарение:

— Сопрём у дворника стремянку, залезешь по соседским балконам.

Рики задумался. Торчать дома ему совсем не хотелось. А там, глядишь, можно будет вообще пару дней домой не возвращаться. Если родители Гая опять оба на ночной смене, Рики останется у него. Они уже так делали несколько раз.

— Ладно, давай.

Гай, Люк, Сид и Норрис столпились под окном, приготовившись ловить. Дальше всё произошло за считанные секунды. Рики спрыгнул, его поставили на землю, а потом вся компания в едином порыве дала дёру, пока никто не заметил. 

Целый день Бизоны бесцельно шатались по подворотням и спальным районам. Бизонами они шутливо называли друг друга потому, что несколько лет назад отец Норриса отвёз сына с друзьями на бейсбольный матч и купил всем одинаковые футболки с логотипом команды-чемпиона. У Рики всё ещё валялась в шкафу горчично-жёлтая футболка с липким синтетическим изображением бегущего бизона, вот только он из неё вырос. Что уж говорить об остальных, если Рики в их компании был самым низким. А отца Норриса после того дня больше никто не видел. Он только звонил сыну раз в году на день рождения и обещал, что в следующий раз точно-точно привезёт подарок.

Уже вечером, когда вдоль тротуаров зажглись уличные фонари, Бизоны все вместе завалились к Гаю домой. 

Люк и Норрис, как самые старшие и самые смелые, вызвались сбегать в ларёк, где работала какая-то очень дальняя родственница Люка. Несколько раз они уже уговаривали её по секрету продать парням пива и слабоалкогольных энергетиков за дополнительные чаевые. В их районе всё равно в ларьках стабильно отоваривались только нищие алкаши, пропившие всё ценное, да покупали сигареты случайные прохожие. Особой выручки не было, так что родственница Люка, судя по всему, даже не испытывала особых угрызений совести.

***

— Гай, — Рики повернул голову и едва ощутимо уткнулся Гаю в висок. Тот в ответ только промычал, как бы спрашивая, чего от него хотят. — Тебе не надоело так жить? 

— А есть выбор?

— Не знаю, какой, но знаю, что есть. Я не хочу загнивать в этом отстойнике до самой смерти. Знаешь, я думаю поступить в колледж после школы. Неважно, в какой, куда пройду по баллам. А там видно будет. Хотя бы профессию получу, найду работу.

— Это хорошая идея, Рики. Тебе только оценки бы подтянуть.

Теперь уже Рики согласно хмыкнул. Гай всегда был рассудительным и продумывал наперёд, Рики же зачастую действовал импульсивно и полагался на свою ловкость. Они дополняли друг друга. Рики иногда упускал какую-нибудь деталь, которую подмечал Гай, зато первому всегда хватало куража на двоих.

— Если я поступлю в другом городе, ты поедешь со мной?

Рики услышал, как Гай глотнул, а потом зашевелился — ставил початую бутылку пива на пол. Закончив с этим, Гай слегка приподнялся на одной руке, чтобы нависнуть над Рики и заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я поеду с тобой, куда бы ты ни позвал, — Гай наклонился и прижался губами ко рту Рики, но ответ получил не сразу, потому что губы того растянулись в довольной улыбке. Это было всё, что Рики хотел от судьбы. Достойную жизнь, хоть какие-то перспективы и Гая рядом. Такой ответ его обнадёжил.

— Но пока мы ещё здесь, как насчёт… — Гай скользнул рукой под одежду Рики, оглаживая его живот, а потом спустился ниже, чтобы его лицо оказалось на уровне паха.

Почему-то в этот момент у Рики в голове промелькнуло смутное ощущение, как будто что-то не так. Секунду назад у него не было никаких сомнений, но сейчас ему показалось, будто он ждал от Гая другой реакции. Словно когда-то у них с Гаем уже был похожий разговор, и Гай ответил совсем иначе. Или словно была какая-то другая жизнь, где всё произошло иначе. Но ведь Рики точно знал, что ещё никому не рассказывал о своих планах уехать куда подальше и вырваться из бедности. До недавнего времени он сам о них не подозревал. И как ни старался, не мог вспомнить, чтобы поднимал этот вопрос раньше.

Поцелуй, пришедшийся в низ живота, пробудил Рики от смутной тревоги. Он вынырнул из странных мыслей и постарался сконцентрироваться на приятном. На губах Гая, мимолётно касавшихся кожи, его руках, оглаживавших бёдра и колени. Расслабление пришло сразу же, как Рики смог отпустить непонятно откуда взявшиеся сомнения. Да ему и не хотелось забивать себе голову. Куда приятнее было отдаться лёгкому опьянению и ласкам Гая.

Проснулся Рики поздно. Мутный спросонья и от похмелья взгляд с трудом удалось сфокусировать на часах, показывавших обеденное время. На каких-то странных, древних часах с циферблатом и стрелками, почему-то висевших на стене. Ему показалось, что он не рассмотрел цифры, но тем не менее каким-то образом сразу понял, который час. 

В спальню на цыпочках зашёл Гай, мимоходом посмотрел в сторону кровати и воскликнул:

— О! Ты уже проснулся? Иди в душ, я приготовил завтрак.

Рики только мученически застонал в ответ и накрылся одеялом с головой. И тут же сообразил:

— А ты что, не пошёл в школу?

Для Гая это было странно. Он почти не прогуливал. Только если Бизоны его долго подбивали и брали на слабо. Но и в таком случае Гай всегда делал домашнее задание, заучивал материал и первым делом на следующий день бежал к учителю оправдываться, что чувствовал себя плохо и готов всё сдать, лишь бы его прогул нигде не засветился. 

— Не мог же я бросить тебя в беде. Кто бы ещё принес тебе стакан с лимонной водой? О ней, кстати.

Гай сквозь одеяло похлопал Рики по плечу, а потом ушёл — по-видимому, на кухню за стаканом воды. Похмелье действительно оказалось сильным, хотя Рики накануне не пил много и всегда хорошо переносил алкоголь. «Наверное, стаут был палёный», — пришла в голову мысль, а уже потом появилось осознание, что он понятия не имеет ни о каком стауте. Даже слова такого не знает.

К тому моменту, как Рики заставил себя вылезти из постели, сходить в душ и выйти на кухню, половина дня была уже безвозвратно утеряна. Гай сидел на подоконнике и что-то листал в смартфоне.

— Не хочешь сходить проветриться после завтрака? Обеда. Полдника. Даже не знаю, чем это считать, — Гай кивнул в сторону стола, где на тарелке лежали совсем холодные тосты с застывшим оранжевым сыром, пара сосисок и какой-то салат. — Ребята как раз уже уйдут из школы, когда закончишь.

— Почему бы и нет.

Рики торопливо расправился с тем, что ему приготовил Гай. Даже похмелье не помешало аппетиту. Потом они вместе собрались и вышли из квартиры, чтобы отправиться на встречу с ребятами. 

Для детей из не слишком благополучных семей, живших в самом бедном районе города, было вполне обычным явлением после школы до самой ночи пропадать на улице. Одних родители не искали от безразличия, у других они оба работали допоздна, а у некоторых и вовсе не было отца или матери. Сид жил с престарелой тёткой, за которой и ухаживал, потому что сама она несколько лет как перестала отличать времена суток друг от друга. Никто их не искал, если они задерживались, и зачастую ребята были предоставлены сами себе. Бизоны вовсе не были единственной такой шайкой сбившихся вместе мальчишек, шатавшихся по подворотням от безделья и всеобщего безразличия.

***

Рики громко шмыгнул, сглатывая, а потом вытер нос рукавом, размазывая по лицу липкую, быстро высыхающую противной плёнкой кровь. Во рту обосновался металлический привкус. Лоб, переносица и область под глазами зудели и болели при прикосновении. Рики аккуратно потрогал спинку и крылья носа кончиками пальцев, проверяя, нет ли перелома. 

Где-то он слышал, что при носовом кровотечении не стоит запрокидывать голову. Поэтому он так и плёлся, морщась, когда кровь стекала вниз по бороздке под носом и подбородку. Такая мелочь не заслуживала даже реакции. Уже не в первый раз Рики после потасовок с другими бандами уходил победителем, но с синяками, ссадинами и подранной одеждой. Единственное, о чём он действительно переживал в этой ситуации, так это о невозможности спокойно вернуться домой. Если кто-то из родителей заметит его разукрашенное синяками лицо, проблем не оберёшься, а отец наверняка добавит новых. 

К Гаю пойти Рики не мог. И Бизонов, и их противников сгребли патрульные полицейские. Тех, кто на хорошем счету, просто отвели домой под конвоем, остальных забрали в участок. Рики мог себе представить, что сейчас происходило дома у Гая — его мать была тихой, приличной женщиной с уставшим лицом. Она никогда не повышала голос, всю жизнь честно трудилась и гордилась своим сыном, веря, что правильно его воспитала. Наверняка для неё стало ударом, что её хорошего мальчика привели под руку полицейские. А уж если туда завалится ещё и Рики с разбитым носом и грязными разводами на лице, Гай наверняка сгорит от стыда. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы из-за потасовки с другой бандой Гаю запретили общаться с Бизонами, а значит, и с Рики в том числе. 

Со стороны могло бы показаться, что отправить подростка одного ночью домой из полицейского участка, — далеко не самое правильное решение, особенно со стороны правоохранительных органов. Но в отделении Рики уже хорошо знали, как знали и про его семейное положение. Участковый жалел парня, всё время повторял, что мозгов ему от природы досталось, а вот остальным обделило. Его действительно легче было просто отпустить, чем пытаться оформить всё по закону, провожать до дома, а потом иметь головную боль в виде угроз расправы от отца-алкоголика и наблюдать за появлением новых синяков у Рики и его матери. Полицейские всё же не были зверьми, даже к таким неблагополучным мальчишкам у них находилась капля сочувствия.

— Тебя подвезти?

Рики вздрогнул. Он и не заметил, что рядом с ним остановился автомобиль. Новенький чёрный ламборджини. С шофёром за рулём. В таком-то месте. Рики решил бы, что его слишком сильно приложили головой в драке, но даже для его галлюцинаций появление Ясона Минка на дорогущей тачке рядом с трущобами выглядело подозрительно.

— Нет, спасибо, — Рики попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку. На самом деле он почувствовал себя очень неловко. Ему нечасто приходилось наблюдать доброжелательность, и он попросту не знал, как правильно отреагировать.

— Что с твоим лицом? Знаешь, кажется, я должен настоять. Ночные улицы — не место для детей. И тебе явно нужна помощь.

— Мне не нужна помощь! Я сам знаю, что и куда мне нужно!

— Это дома, да? — Минк сузил глаза и слегка склонил голову, оценивающе рассматривая лицо Рики.

— Нет. Не дома. Какая вообще разница? Отвалите, дяденька.

— Тебе так сложно поверить, что кто-то просто хочет помочь? — Минк понимающе улыбнулся, и его строгое, можно сказать, ледяное лицо профессионального политика стало более располагающим. — Давай тогда сделаем так: я отвезу тебя в больницу, а потом ты останешься у меня. Не переживай, я ничего тебе не сделаю.

— Вы не сделаете, а вдруг сделают те, кому вы меня на органы продадите?

— Ты живёшь в самом дрянном районе города, и могу поспорить, что печень и лёгкие у тебя так себе. Ну, и кто это купит? Давай, не бойся. Можешь прямо сейчас позвонить кому-нибудь и сказать, куда поехал и с кем, если так тебе будет спокойнее.

Любого другого в подобной ситуации Рики назвал бы полным идиотом, которого уже ничто не спасёт. Он сам не понял, как решился, но всё же сел на заднее сиденье рядом с Минком.

Тот сдержал слово — и пальцем не притронулся. Оказалось, что у него достаточно связей, чтобы даже ночью Рики без единого вопроса осмотрел дежурный парамедик, обработал все царапины, проверил, нет ли переломов и сотрясения мозга, а на сладкое выдал упаковку витаминов для скорейшей поправки. 

Это был первый раз, когда Рики побывал у Минка в гостях, но далеко не последний. У них завязались странные отношения. Рики никогда не спрашивал, каким образом мог приличный политик оказаться на окраине города рядом с местами, где процветала преступность, и зачем ему понадобилось помогать едва знакомому пацану. Минк не спрашивал, почему Рики постоянно сбегал из своего дома и всё чаще оказывался у него. Постепенно Рики привык принимать постороннюю помощь. 

Оказалось, что шофёр Минка, Катце, несмотря на очень мутную биографию и устрашающий шрам через всю щёку, был человеком сдержанным, вежливым, понимающим и поразительно образованным. Именно он помог Рики подтянуть оценки в школе. Да и помимо уроков Катце многому мог научить. Рики начал догадываться, что не одной только зарплатой чиновника Минк сколотил такое состояние. Были у него какие-то свои тёмные делишки, до сути которых Рики не считал необходимым допытываться. 

Как-то незаметно они перешли на «ты». Ясон при близком знакомстве оказался очень циничным, язвительным человеком со странным чувством юмора. Со временем Рики уяснил, что для него же самого лучше не огрызаться, потому что в ответ Ясон мог всего парой слов заставить почувствовать такой жгучий стыд и унижение, что Рики каждую такую перепалку помнил, словно она случилась вчера. Зато как бы Рики ни получал по носу, когда зарывался, он всё равно чувствовал покровительственное отношение Ясона. Это был первый в его жизни взрослый, воспринимавший Рики не как пропащего малолетнего хулигана или несмышлёное дитя, попавшее в плохую компанию, на котором пора поставить крест. Они были почти на равных. Рики знал, что Ясон не станет осуждать несправедливо, зато всегда готов помочь исправиться, наладить свою жизнь. Он не знал, чем заслужил такую поддержку от человека, который, по сути, был ему никем, но ему всегда не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность.

***

Вступительные Рики провалил. В первый раз. Он подал документы во все колледжи, куда только мог, и в конце концов его приняли. Разумеется, это было не самое престижное учебное заведение, и никто не обещал, что в будущем у выпускников будет какая-то блестящая карьера. Зато учился Рики на бюджетной основе и снимал комнату в общежитии. Как можно дальше от родительского дома.

За последний год жизнь преподнесла много неприятных и даже огорчительных событий. Мать Рики тяжело заболела. Бедность, отсутствие медицинской страховки, постоянное недоедание, бессонницы из-за мужа-дебошира окончательно подкосили её здоровье, и она умерла, о чём стало известно только по факту. Его отец этому не придал вообще никакого значения, даже денег на церемонию не выделил. Рики пришлось самому устраивать похороны.

После безвременного ухода матери Рики больше ничто не удерживало дома. Более того, он проникся к отцу ещё большим презрением. Мысль, что нужно вырваться из этой трясины, стала навязчивой. Но ещё больнее Рики укололо, что Гай нашёл повод не уезжать с Рики. Тому хватало баллов, чтобы поступить в любой колледж, пусть даже не в тот самый, а в другой в этом же городе. Когда Рики позвал Гая с собой, вдруг оказалось, что Гай никак не может бросить вполне здоровую и ещё молодую мать в одиночестве, а ещё — что у него крепкая привязанность к родному дому и он уже выбрал своё образование мечты. Конечно, Гай обещал постоянно звонить и планировал, что они будут приезжать друг к другу на выходных, но Рики с самого начала понимал, как заканчиваются такие отношения на расстоянии.

Происходило всё постепенно, не в один день. Но случился такой момент, когда Рики мысленно оглянулся назад и понял, что вся его жизнь до этого дня осталась в прошлом, и больше их ничто не соединяет. Всё, чем он дорожил — материнская любовь, друзья, Гай, — ушло из его жизни. Рики был не из тех, кто всю жизнь жалеет себя, ноет и обвиняет мироздание в собственных неудачах. Не стал он канючить и в этот раз. Просто смело посмотрел в грядущее и решил, что должен приложить все усилия, чтобы его будущее стало намного ценнее прошлого.

Без родительской поддержки оказалось нелегко. Даже на бюджете Рики необходимо было оплачивать жильё, чем-то кормиться, тратиться на бытовые предметы, покупать учебные пособия, оплачивать проезд. Вроде бы мелочи, но без денег никак. Рики устроился курьером. Легальность его не интересовала, не в том месте он вырос, чтобы перебирать. Просто тут платили больше, чем в любом другом месте, и его это устраивало. Рики ни о чём не спрашивал, не пытался залезть не в своё дело и что-то разузнать. Он просто перевозил товар, который даже ни разу не видел собственными глазами. Ему сказали, что это не наркотики, оружие или органы, а дальше Рики не интересовался. Долгое время он вообще не имел понятия, на кого именно работает, деньги ему приходили на карту от зашифрованного отправителя. 

Как любой другой человек, стремящийся к хорошей жизни, Рики обещал себе, что после выпуска из колледжа найдёт честную работу. Он оправдывал себя тем, что не имеет выбора. Либо работать, не задавая вопросов, либо идти туда, где официально устроят на работу подростка с неоконченным школьным образованием и занятой первой половиной дня. С соответствующей зарплатой и предпочтением менее проблемных соискателей. На самом деле, он хотя бы пытался выкарабкаться. Многие парни из таких же бедных, проблемных семей с жестокими отцами, выросшие на улице в полупреступном районе, шли по накатанной дорожке. И в лучшем случае превращались в таких же, как отец Рики. 

Лишь по случайному стечению обстоятельств Рики всё же узнал, кто его начальник. Товар задерживали из-за каких-то проблем с оформлением, в которые Рики никогда не вникал, так что он стоял под парапетом, опершись рукой на руль курьерского мотоцикла, и курил. Через чёрный ход, разговаривая по телефону, вышел Катце. Заметив Рики, он остановился напротив:

— Рики? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да вот, товар жду, — Рики сощурился, выдыхая сигаретный дым. Не то чтобы он не был удивлён, встретив тут Катце. Ему всегда казалось, что Ясон платит достаточно, чтобы его люди не работали в подобных местах. 

— Нет. Как давно ты в этом городе?

— С начала учебного года. Я переехал, можно сказать.

— Давно же от тебя не было вестей. Где ты живёшь? У тебя всё в порядке?

— Ну, знаешь, не могу же я всю жизнь полагаться на вашу помощь, твою и Ясона. Не люблю пользоваться другими или зависеть от них. Лучше жить бедно, чем должником. Но у меня всё хорошо. Учусь, живу в общаге, всё как у всех.

— И всё же. Если тебе что-то будет нужно, не стесняйся попросить. 

— Спасибо. Я правда благодарен за всё. Просто не хочу чувствовать себя обязанным. И навязываться тоже не хочу.

Катце понимающе кивнул в ответ.

После этого разговора Рики стал гораздо чаще пересекаться с Катце. Их столкновения выглядели случайными, но у Рики иногда появлялось ощущение, что за ним присматривают. Совсем как раньше, когда он ещё жил в родном городе и ему приходилось просить у Ясона помощи, потому что больше было не у кого. Рики всегда был слишком гордым, чтобы принимать подачки и чужую жалость. И слишком умным, чтобы замечать, как Ясон подыгрывал его чувству собственного достоинства, облекая помощь во что-то незначительное, случайное. Со временем Рики разгадывал подобные уловки, но продолжал делать вид, будто не замечает. Потому что на самом деле ему было приятно внимание значимого взрослого. Потому что родной отец не замечал его, а мать ничем, кроме утешения, помочь не могла. Потому что без поддержки у Рики не было шансов выбраться своими силами. Тем не менее Рики старался добиться чего-то и самостоятельно. Он не хотел всю жизнь зависеть от чужого вмешательства. Он прекрасно понимал, что не останется подростком навечно. Когда-нибудь он станет взрослым человеком, которому будет стыдно не иметь ничего своего.

Так прошёл ещё один год. Устоявшаяся жизнь перестала удивлять или пугать неизвестностью. Рики даже мог сказать, что обрёл уют. Его маленькая комнатка в общежитии обросла маленькими, но приятными личными вещами. К работе Рики привык и начал выполнять её на автомате, допуская всё меньше ошибок. И учиться стало легче после первого семестра, ведь Рики уже нахватался знаний, которые помогали ему лучше понимать материал. Он даже научился готовить здоровые ужины и потихоньку начал откладывать деньги. Совсем маленькие суммы, экономя на некоторых излишествах, но и они вселяли уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

***

Как оно и бывает, всё стало плохо очень резко. Ничто не предвещало, Рики не почувствовал приближения беды. Просто однажды ночью ему позвонил отец. Долго рыдал в трубку, притворно извинялся и очень красноречиво жалел себя, а потом без обиняков сказал, что попал в крупные долги. Алкоголизм заставил его вынести из квартиры всё, что в ней было, кроме обоев. Затем он одалживал деньги у собутыльников, соседей, продавцов в магазинах. Когда ему начали отказывать в очередном долге, решил попытать судьбу в картах. В итоге отец Рики проиграл крупную сумму, которой даже не имел на руках, а потом пришло извещение о неуплате счетов. Он так долго игнорировал ситуацию, что в итоге оказался на улице без денег на пропитание. 

Рики ненавидел себя за то, что не смог отказать и пообещал выручить отца. Он ненавидел этого человека за то, что тот всю жизнь издевался над своей семьёй, не гнушался самых мерзких ругательств, бил, угрожал, пропивал все деньги, унижал перед своими дружками. Стоило бы оставить такого мудака гнить где-нибудь под забором. А Рики не мог. Мать всегда учила его, что помогать людям нужно не потому, что они этого заслужили, а чтобы перед самим собой стыдно не было. Неважно, оценят ли помощь и как дальше поступят. Главное, чтобы твоё собственное сердце не очерствело настолько, что беды окружающих станут тебе безразличны. Она всю жизнь тянула беспутного мужа, и эта её доброта, доходящая до слабости, всё ещё отзывалась где-то у Рики в глубине души.

Все свои сбережения он сразу же отправил отцу. Сам остался без денег даже на билет до бывшего дома, а зарплату обещали не так скоро. Рики словно оказался в тупике.

Первым о несчастье, конечно, узнал Гай. Рики позвонил ему следующим же утром. Попросил приютить отца хотя бы на неделю, даже на пару дней, пока Рики не придумает, что делать дальше.

— Прости, Рики, я не могу. Сам понимаешь, что за человек твой отец. Я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось защищать от него маму. Я не ты, я не смогу просто закрыть глаза.

— Закрыть глаза? Это ещё что значит? — по ту сторону повисло молчание. Гай явно сболтнул лишнего, но Рики не собирался делать вид, будто не слышал обидных слов. — Гай?

— Послушай, я не хочу ругаться с тобой. Просто я не могу помочь.

— Ладно, забыли. А кто-нибудь из ребят? У них всё те же номера?

— Норрис теперь живёт с каким-то папиком, он и с нами-то перестал видеться, что уж говорить. Люк куда-то пропадает всё время. Сид… Я не думаю, что Сид согласится. Прости, Рики.

— А если я попрошу тебя приехать? Я что-нибудь придумаю сам, но мне нужна помощь. Ты мог бы хотя бы проводить отца сюда?

— Я бы рад, но у меня есть дела дома. Неужели больше некому тебе помочь? Как насчёт того твоего… знакомого? Мне казалось, вы близки.

— Какого знакомого? 

— Да какой-то влиятельный мужик, нет? Я видел, как он подвозил тебя пару раз.

— Так всё дело в этом? Ты приревновал?

— Да нет, просто... Всё уже не так, как раньше. У тебя теперь другая жизнь. Я понимаю, так бывает.

Рики догадался, что Гай держит на него обиду, вот только все обвинения были какими-то притянутыми. Тот Гай, которого он знал, не мог говорить такие вещи, не стал бы увиливать от разговора. Или же Рики просто его не знал по-настоящему. 

Этот разговор тяжело дался Рики. Вслух никто из них не произнёс конкретных слов, но стало понятно, что всё кончено. Да Рики бы перестал себя уважать, попытайся он после этого всего наладить отношения с человеком, который так себя повёл. И он остался совершенно один.

Или же нет. Отчаявшись, Рики нашёл в телефоне номер, по которому не звонил уже больше года. Ответ не заставил себя ждать. А когда Рики объяснил, какая ситуация у него сложилась, Ясон только сказал лаконичное:

— Куда за тобой заехать?

Рики не услышал ни слов утешения, ни жалости, только короткий вопрос, зато предполагающий поддержку. На душе стало легче. Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким против жестоких обстоятельств. Теперь ему было на кого положиться там, где он не мог справиться сам. 

Дальше всё произошло, словно во сне. В одно мгновение. Какими-то неведомыми путями Ясон смог протолкнуть отца Рики в государственную программу реабилитации. Рики даже не знал, что такие существуют. Он лишь понял, что теперь у отца есть крыша над головой, ежедневный паёк и специальный уход. Расставание с ним далось легко. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. О потере таких людей редко кто жалеет, тем более если им пожизненно обеспечили неплохие условия. 

— У тебя всё хорошо?

— М? — Рики перестал бездумно пялиться в окно и повернулся к Ясону. — А. Да норм.

Он уже совсем забыл, каково это — сидеть в его машине на пассажирском кресле. Салон, как и всегда, был идеально чистым, будто только что с завода. Ни единой царапинки. В воздухе витал ненавязчивый аромат шипра и крепкого кофе. Ясон обычно расслабленно откидывался на спинку водительского сиденья, придерживая руль одной рукой. От его низкого вибрирующего голоса, контрастирующего с точёными чертами лица, мурашки спускались под кожей с затылка на шею. 

— Ты уверен? Выглядишь уставшим.

— Я справляюсь, — Рики пожал плечом, будто давая понять, что для него это пустяки.

— Рики, тебе не обязательно всегда и со всем справляться самому. У людей принято помогать друг другу. Возможно, ты к такому не привык. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты знаешь, на кого можешь положиться.

— Почему? Почему ты всегда так заботишься обо мне?

Машина плавно остановилась перед светофором, загоревшимся красным. Ясон повернулся к Рики. Его поразительно красивое лицо редко выражало что-либо, куда эмоциональнее были морозно-голубые глаза. Сейчас он смотрел словно с какой-то невысказанной теплотой во взгляде, но вслух сказал только:

— Разве тебе нужна причина?

У Рики сердце забилось в груди. Он почувствовал себя таким счастливым, хотя не произошло ничего потрясающего. То, что он ощущал внутри, было похоже на предчувствие. Хорошее.

***

Рики не заметил, как это случилось. Не было ни признаний в любви, ни свиданий, ни испытаний чувств. Всё вроде осталось, как прежде, и всё же что-то изменилось. 

Рики долго сопротивлялся, борясь за свою независимость так, будто лишь одна-единственная услуга со стороны будет означать его абсолютную неспособность позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. От мировоззрения беспризорного ребёнка, не привыкшего к нормальному человеческому стремлению помочь ближнему, Рики избавлялся долго и болезненно. Он до последнего не мог поверить, что большинство людей помогают друг другу бескорыстно, из сочувствия и потому, что для них это не так уж трудно. Особенно странным ему казалось участие Ясона.

Их разделяли приличная разница в возрасте, воспитание, среда, в которой они жили, положение в обществе, материальное состояние. Даже внешне они были противоположностями: высокий, буквально излучающий изыск и достоинство Ясон с золотистыми волосами, стянутыми в аккуратный хвост, и Рики — более, чем на голову, ниже, бледный, с чёрными глазами, в которых невозможно было различить зрачок, и вороными волосами. Казалось бы, у них не может быть ничего общего. И тем не менее ни с кем Рики не чувствовал себя так спокойно. Даже ерепенясь, Рики никогда не сомневался, что Ясон воспримет его всерьёз. Их притягивало друг к другу нечто большее, чем статус, деньги или примитивная похоть. 

Рики делал вид, что между ними ничего нет. Иногда оставался у Ясона на ночь. Не потому, что планировал, просто ехать домой вдруг становилось лень. Помогал с работой. Просто так, потому что в обществе так принято. Звонил узнать, как дела, ведь так все делают. Их долгие, откровенные разговоры были просто случайностью. А о том, почему Рики может провести рядом с Ясоном несколько часов в полном молчании и всё равно чувствовать, что время не прошло даром, он предпочитал не думать. А если всё же задумывался, оправдывался тем, что Ясон слишком хорош в постели, чтобы забыть о нём. И только одно незаметное чувство могло бы заранее подсказать, что происходит, если бы Рики обратил на него внимание. Он никогда не уставал от Ясона, в его присутствии просто не возникало желания побыть одному. Рики перестал представлять себе будущее, в котором не было бы Ясона.

А потом всё запуталось ещё сильнее. 

Это был обычный вечер, как сотни других до него. Рики устал на работе, ему не хотелось идти в магазин за продуктами перед тем, как вернуться домой, долго и нудно готовить ужин, мыть посуду. До выходных оставалось отработать ещё три дня, а он уже ничего не хотел. Тогда Рики решил позвонить Ясону. Еду ведь заказывать удобнее на двоих, разнообразия больше, и опять же не ему потом мусор выносить. У Ясона для этого есть приходящие работники.

— Привет. Ты уже ужинал?

— Нет. Сделать заказ, пока ты едешь?

— Да.

Раньше Рики бы возмутился — мол, с чего ты взял, что я приеду, может, я так просто спросил. Слишком легко Ясон угадывал любое намерение и даже не стеснялся показать, что знает Рики, как облупленного. Он уже даже не спрашивал, что заказать.

Рики доехал через полтора часа. Охрана его знала и пропускала без вопросов, входная дверь оказалась незапертой. По привычке скинув обувь в прихожей, Рики зашёл в столовую. Он знал, что Ясон будет там. У того было какое-то чуть ли не маниакальное стремление к чистоте, аккуратности и перфекционизму. Если есть, то за столом, обязательно сервированным, даже если ужин — это просто китайская лапша из картонной коробки. Впрочем, Рики давно начал подозревать, что подобное Ясон ест только в его компании. 

Но вместо какой-нибудь пиццы Рики наткнулся на накрытый стол. Красное игристое вино, фрукты, холодные блюда. Кому-то из персонала пришлось напрячься в эти полтора часа. 

— Мы не одни?

Не самый разумный вопрос, конечно. Но Рики не пришло в голову никакого другого оправдания подобной роскоши. Он такие столы даже на свой день рождения не закатывал.

— Нет. Только ты и я.

— О боже, у тебя ведь не день рождения, да? — Рики начал лихорадочно вспоминать. Да нет же, вроде Ясон родился осенью.

Ясон почему-то засмеялся и встал из-за стола.

— Нет. Но, надеюсь, сегодняшняя дата станет даже лучше.

Рики не знал, что ответить. Ясон говорил какими-то загадками. Тем временем тот остановился напротив Рики и достал из кармана небольшую белую коробочку с праздничной ленточкой.

— Что это? — Рики с подозрением посмотрел на Ясона, но тот только слегка склонил голову. Ясон был слишком хорошо воспитан для какого-нибудь: «Да ладно», поэтому делал этот жест — склонял голову набок и приподнимал бровь, глядя на собеседника с лёгкой насмешкой. 

Рики не стал мяться. Он же не был каким-нибудь забитым романтиком, падающим в обморок. В коробке, естественно, было кольцо. Витое, из белого металла и с крупным синим камнем. Рики в ювелирных украшениях не разбирался, он только отличал золото от не золота. Но даже ему, безразличному к драгоценным побрякушкам, кольцо показалось очень красивым. 

Рики прикусил нижнюю губу, пряча глупую улыбку, и отвёл в сторону смущённый взгляд. Он мог бы догадаться и раньше. 

Прочистив горло, Рики одним движением надел кольцо себе на палец. Он всё ещё смотрел куда угодно, только не на Ясона. Пока тот сам мягко не взял его за подбородок, чтобы повернуть к себе лицом и поцеловать.

Свадьба не заставила себя ждать. С такими связями, как у Ясона, он мог бы организовать её хоть на следующий день после предложения.

Рики терпеть не мог помпезность. Он догадывался, что Ясон сделал ему предложение дома как раз по этой причине. Потому же они поженились, просто расписавшись. Никаких празднований, на церемонии присутствовали только самые близкие люди, — Катце, Рауль, близкий друг Ясона, и несколько друзей Рики, с которыми он познакомился после переезда. Так было даже лучше. Свадьба не воспринималась как что-то грандиозное, судьбоносное, ответственное. Она случилась так, будто жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом.

В прессе потом наверняка печатались провокационные статьи с броскими заголовками, что влиятельный политик, известный филантроп и один из богатейших людей в стране взял в мужья мальчишку, едва успевшего окончить школу. И пусть. Какая разница, о чём пишут продажные журналисты. Пусть перешёптываются за спиной, если им так нравится злословить. Главное, что Рики счастлив. И Ясон. Их любовь, их брак, возможно, даже дети — вот то, что имеет и всегда будет иметь значение.

***

— Господин Минк? С пробуждением. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Женщина в белом халате участливо заглядывала ему в глаза, пытаясь определить, слышит ли её собеседник. Рики вспомнил. Эта женщина подключила его к виртуальной реальности и, судя по всему, наблюдала за тем, чтобы сеанс прошёл хорошо. Точно. Он — Рики, просто Рики. Монгрел из Кереса, чудом оказавшийся на другой планете. 

— Я… О, да, простите. Всё нормально, спасибо.

Рики моргнул, и наваждение прошло. В первую секунду он даже не осознал, что не так. И только окончательно придя в себя, вспомнил, что, заполняя анкету, указал в ней фамилию Ясона. Просто потому, что своей фамилии у него никогда не было, и он не знал, что ещё там написать. А ведь ещё секунду назад он считал себя полноправным господином Минком.

— Надеюсь, вы остались довольны своим путешествием? Если вам будет не сложно, напишите отзыв на нашем сайте.

— Да, конечно. 

Рики вышел на улицу в странной прострации. Такое состояние иногда бывает после очень реалистичных снов, оставляющих после себя ощущение чего-то потустороннего. В целом, так оно и было. Рики побывал в параллельной реальности, где всё сложилось совсем иначе. 

Загорающееся солнечными лучами утро ничем не напоминало предыдущий пасмурный день. Рики полной грудью вдохнул свежий прохладный воздух и закурил. Ему нужно было подумать. Перед глазами всё ещё мелькали видения, как Ясон стоял рядом с ним, нетерпеливо заглядывая в глаза, пока Рики открывал коробку с кольцом, как они обменивались клятвами вечной любви. 

Рики улыбнулся. Красивая сказка. Но в его силах сделать реальность намного счастливее.


End file.
